The pale goddess
by mortul
Summary: the surviors find a safehouse with Graffiti talking about a pale woman helping surviors and killing infected. just who is she? OCXsomeone maybe. rated M for ...you'll see. NEW: i'm now in second life using kaida as my avatar. more info inside
1. prolog

this is my first L4D story. i do NOT own the game. i only own kaida. go easy on me, i'm not that good at spelling

* * *

"BOOMER!" Zoey called causing everyone to look at the oversize infected waddling down the alley after them.

"Mine" Francis said aiming his shotgun at it

"NO WAIT!!"

Too late. The buckshot popped the boomer like a balloon, spraying bile on the four people the world had left for dead. The howls of the incoming horde made them run even faster. Luckily there was a safe house at the end of the alley. After running inside (and dragging Francis back in after he ran back out hell bent on fighting) Louis wedged the steel bar in place. As everyone caught their breath bill looked around. "Where's Zoey?"

"You guys may want to see this." A voice said from a different room.

"Look for the pale goddess. She helped me escape from a tank"

"She saved my wife from a smoker"

"Must be quite a girl"

"Is she military?"

"Listen for music" "Or CEDA?"

"I don't think so. The military doesn't use butterfly knives."

"or a sawn off shotgun"

Everyone was thinking the same thing as they read the Graffiti

"Do you think it's another survivor?" Zoey asked.

"We should try to find her" Louis added

"Let's look for her on our way out of the city" bill said. "She might need help. We'll start in the morning. Get some sleep people."

"I hate search and rescue"

"**SHUT UP FRANCIS!"**

As the sun set the last few rays faned out over the city and reflected off of anything they could. Including a rifle scope. "Just a little bit further….THERE!" a loud bang echoed thru the city as a tank fell to it's knees. It's neck now a crimson fountain . 5 blocks away a young woman was adding a tally mark to her rifle. A smoking .50 BMG shell lay by her boot. As the moon came up the light reflected off her pale white skin making it glow. "this is going to be a good night" she said to herself as she loaded her rifle…..


	2. I Am

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

The pale goddess's POV

"This is going to be a good night". I packed up my rifle started down the stairs. As I passed a mirror I stopped and looked at myself. For being in an undead apocalypse I didn't look too bad. My pale skin was covered in dirt and zombie juices but other than that I was fine. I was wearing my favorite leather vest and shorts. I also had my knee high boots. A sawn off shotgun was strapped to one and a stiletto was on the other. I also had a super Shorty on my thigh and two COP .357 derringers on my hips. As I looked at myself I heard a horde approaching. Shit. I drew my Shorty and fired into the door. The four shells were used up in seconds. I drew my derringers and fired as they broke down the door. The first few in front went down. I dropped my guns and pulled out my lucky butterfly knife. As soon as the first one was in arms reach I stabbed it in between the eyes with my stiletto and twisted. The tiny barbs on the stiletto grabbed whatever grey matter they could and pulled. She was dead before she hit the floor. All the others fell in similar ways, eyes ripped out, head sliced off, disemboweled and arteries cut.

As the last one fell I looked around at the chaos I caused. The white floor was now stained the most beautiful shade of red you will ever see. It was all over the walls too. And all over me. As I put my knives away I heard thunder. Bath time. I walked back to the roof and removed my clothes; there was no one alive to see me. I laid my clothes out so the rain could wash off the blood. Then I remember 'no one can see me'. I closed my eyes and focused. I felt warmth in my shoulder blades and at the base of the spine. Black bat wings burst from my back. a spaded tail coiled its way down my leg. I smiled as the rain began

My name is Kaida Nightshade

I am a survivor of the "Green Flu"

I Am a Succubus


	3. here comes the bride

Kaida's POV

I am a succubus

But, I'm not like those other sex obsesses sluts. I can think about other things. All I wanted to do was have fun. I just opened my 12th nightclub and then the green flu hit. It wasn't fair. At least I was well prepared. My years as a SAS sniper helped also. I was one of the best snipers out there. I might be the last one now.

As the rain fell I pulled my tail and wings into my body. Now I can pass as a human. As I let the water wash off the blood I absent mindedly pulled out my lucky butterfly knife and started spinning it around. It was giving to me by the commander in my squad when I served in the SAS. It had saved my life quite a few times before.

Growing bored with my knife closed it and looked at myself. All the blood was washed off. I started to walk over to where I put my clothes when I heard it. The screech of a hunter. As I turned around it landed in front of me. It grinned and flexed its claws when it saw me. It most likely saw me as easy prey, a defenseless, weaponless and nude woman. He was DEAD wrong. My wings burst from my back and my tail coiled around my leg. He looked a little nervous but started growling at me. I started beating my wings and slamming my tail on the floor. I barred my teeth showing him two razor sharp fangs. As I hissed at him I swear he shit himself. A second later he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

Having solved the hunter problem I retracted my tail, wings and fangs. Getting dressed I could hear him screeching as he ran away. I put my rifle in its case and walked down the stairs. At the second floor I opened the closet I had stashed my bag in. I threw my loot in and counted it. Pills? Check. shots? Check. Medkits? Check. ammo? Check. I also counted all the food I had. This was a good raid. I might even come back here.

As I left the building I decided to take a shortcut through a park. As I entered the gates I heard something odd, a woman yelling in pain. I followed my ears and came across a unbelievable sight. Three hunters were attacking a woman wearing a wedding gown. I looked closer and saw the woman was a witch! This one was a younger than the others I've seen, and a bit smaller. Witches have never given me much trouble. Maybe because I look like one. I don't care if she in infected I won't let those hunters kill her.

I pulled out my knives and pounced on one of the hunters. In half a second he was dead. Before the others could react I kicked one in the face. My heel hit him in the nose sending bone shards into his brain. The last one tried to jump away but I threw my stiletto at him. It hit him in the base of the skull severing the spinal cord.

As the last one fell I turned to the witch. She was staring at me. She wasn't growling at me so I figured I could get closer. I managed to sit right next to her. Without warring she started crying again. I put my hand on her back to comfort her when she grabbed on to me and sobbed into my shoulder. With her special day ruined I couldn't blame her. I spread my wings and wrapped them around us.

30 minutes later she wasn't crying as bad. I wish I could do something. Then I remembered that witches liked sugar. I managed to pull away long enough to search my bag. When I found what I was looking for I walked back and handed her the green can. She looked at me and I remembered that there was no way she could open the can with her claws. I opened the can and as soon as it was open she completely stopped crying and look at it. I knew she could smell the sugar. I handed it to her and she drank half of the can right away. Since I stopped her crying I started to walk away but froze when I heard footsteps. The witch was on her feet and looking at me, her pop can still in her hands. I took one step backward and she took one forward. "All right you can come if you want." I swear I saw her smile as she ran to catch up to me.

What have I just done?.......


	4. tanks for the memory

thank you everyone who had read this. i started a fourm where you can ask me and kaida questions about the story or about kaida herself.

enjoy chapter 4 of 'The Pale Goddess'  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What have I just done?

Here I am running from a tank with a witch at my side. A WITCH! She seemed hell bent on following me so I let her. I bet she wished she hadn't. At least the mountain dew I gave her hasn't worn off yet. Slowly the bangs of the tank's fist on the pavement slowed. He didn't notice the small steel spike in his leg but, he just noticed the poison on it.

The tank stopped chasing us and we watched from cover as it began roaring in pain. The poison was starting to work. The vanes in its right leg started to turn black as the poison entered the bloodstream. As the darkness spread up its leg the skin started smoking. Then, without warning, the leg snapped in two. Now black blood gushed from the stump that use to be a full sized leg. The tank fell on its back and roared even louder. Some nearby windows broke from the sound. The poison spread into it's chest. As it spread further its torso started tearing open. Black blood was flowing in rivers onto the pavement. Its roars became gurgled as blood poured from its mouth. It finally died but its body kept tearing its self apart.

Me and the witch looked at each other, the witch smiled at me. I stood up and offered my hand to the witch. After I helped her up I heard growling. A lone infected came over to see what the noise was. When it spotted us it came running like the devil was behind it. Before I could get my gun out the witch ran up and hit it with her claws. Instead of being cut in half there was a loud crack as it was sent flying away. She had broken its ribcage. My eyes widen at what I saw, her claws didn't have an edge to them. They were blunt. As she came back I noticed what she was wearing. Her wedding dress was torn up and soaked in blood. "um…we should really get you something new to wear" she must have understood what I said because she wrapped her hands around the dress are shook her head. "I promise we will keep it. I know it's important to you" she finally let her hands down. "I know a mall we can go to. "Any girl like shopping right?" again she must have understood because she smile and nodded her head.

A few minutes later we had arrived at the mall. The witch was looking everywhere trying to see all the stores at once. "You know I can't keep calling you 'witch' can i?" I looked and her and noticed the glow around us. "You need a name. What about Amber? It goes with your eyes." She smiled and growled lightly. I guess that means she likes it.

We went from shop to shop trying on clothes. There wasn't much that was small enough for her but I managed to fine some blue jeans and a black shirt that said "you call me a witch like it's a bad thing" on it. As I helped her dress I noticed that she was just skin and bones. You could clearly see her ribs. Just then I heard a growing. I thought it was a hunter but then I heard it again. I laughed when I figured out where it came from, the witch's stomach. "We need to get you something to eat" I told her.

I carefully put her dress in my bag. As we left the store I froze. I sniffed the air and panicked. There was a LARGE amount of testosterone nearby. Just great

Nearby….

"I hate malls."

Everyone groaned as the biker added another thing on to his 'hate list'

"Is their anything you don't hate?" Zoey asked before he could answer the ground started shaking.

"OH SHIT **TANK!!**


	5. new friends

I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

I've been really side tracked and couldn't think of the next chapter don't kill me!

This story was written for the heck of it and I didn't expect any reviews. And defiantly not good ones. I wrote this when I didn't really think of a plot so I didn't know how to continue it. The updating will be a bit crazy but I'll try to do it faster. If anyone wants to see something happen just writes a review telling me what you want to see. Parings, where they go to, if there are any campaigns you want to see and anything else. Also I'm thinking of making this kaidaXamber. Any thoughts on that?

Anyways I'm sorry once again and now I'll shut up and let you read. Please enjoy chapter 5 of 'the pale goddess'

P.S. I've joined second life and am using Kaida as my avatar, if you want to talk or RP or anything just send me a IM. Her name is 'Kaida ireto' I also use her brother (who won't appear in this story) as my main avatar. His name is 'vincent vesios' if you want to talk or just hang out send me a IM

Now I'll truly shut up. Enjoy

"Shit….tank" I muttered. This was a raiding run so I didn't bring any weapons strong enough to deal with a tank and I used the last of my poison on the last one. The only weapon I have is my AW .50 but using that would scare amber. Looking around I saw that she had wandered off. "Amber? Where'd you go?" a taping got my attention. I walked into a sports store to see her looking at something on the ground. Walking over I saw what It was, a dead soldier. My eyes lit up when I saw what was in his hands. A M-60 LMG. A girl shouldn't be this lucky. "Nice find amber" I said patting her on the back. She let out that growl that sounded like purring again. Using my strength I easily lifted the heavy gun and checked the ammo. It should be enough. Then a thought crossed my mind, what about amber? She couldn't fight a tank with her blunt claws. "Amber sweetie? You might want to stay out of this….." she shook her head and I knew she wasn't about to sit this out. "Fine but you'll need to find something to use" she began looking around before heading to a different store. Before I could follow her she came back grinning ear to ear…she was carrying a bloody fire axe. I couldn't help but laughs. "Isn't that overkill?... well it does suit you I guess….." suddenly a very familiar sound rang out through the mall. Gunshots. We weren't alone and it seems the tank found someone else to play with. With our new toys we ran as fast as we could toward the gunfire

It wasn't long before we found the fighting. Looking over the railing of the second floor we saw 4 people fighting a tank as well as some other infected. We were about to join in when I thought of something. How would they react to amber? Sure a witch with clothes and a fire axe was different but they might not care. "Amber? Please stay out of sight. Kill any infected that get too close and don't let the four see you. I need to tell them you aren't like the others first." She nodded and I sighed in relief. Thank god she could understand me.

Down below the four people were running from the tank while firing every round they had. I crept into a good spot and readied my new toy. I heard a wet thud and glanced over my shoulder. Amber was pulling her axe out of a lesser infected head. I couldn't help but smile. I'm lucky I found her. Taking a breath I aimed and let loose with the M-60. The sound was loud but thankfully amber was still calm. It seemed she wasn't bothered by loud noises. But, then again she was swinging away with her axe so maybe she didn't notice….

On the first floor…..

"What the hell is that?" Francis yelled as he continued to fire his shotgun at the tank. Bill couldn't help but grin as he heard 'the pig' open up. None of them bothered to look to the second floor to see the pale blood covered goddess firing every round she had. After some time the tank finally died and everyone caught their breaths. "Now that that's over. Who was firing that loud thing?"

"Over here" a voice said. Francis's jaw as well as bills and Louis's all hit the floor as they looked toward the voice. A woman of unnatural beauty was walking down the stairs a huge gun still smoking in her hands…

(Kaida's POV)

I grinned as I walked down the steps. Just the reaction I thought I would get. I was about to say hello when something wrapped around me and started to crush me. Everyone was empty and still reloading so I was on my own. Right before I felt my ribs would break we all heard a small explosion and the tongue fell away. "What killed it?" a girl in a pink sweat shirt said. As a response there was a thud behind us. Turning around we saw a smoker's corpse. A nasty cut was in its stomach and one of its arms was cut off. We heard a loud tapping and we all looked up to see a witch waving to me with a bloody fire axe over her shoulder. The look on the 4 was priceless.

"amber come down here. And next time leave the body up there you scared us to death." The witch nodded and began climbing down. As she walked to my side the four backed off a bit causing amber to frown. I placed my hand on ambers shoulder and she leaned into me causing the 4 to calm down slightly I held my hand out to them "I'm Kaida and this is amber. She's harmless…..for us anyways"

"your traveling with this thing?" the one who looked like a biker said "lady you must be crazy she'll kill you"

The older man seemed amused when I hit him with the butt of my gun. "Her names amber and she's a survivor like me"

The man who looked like a soldier stepped forward "Francis she's still alive so she must know what she's doing." He walked over and took my hand "bill. This is Zoey and Louis. And this idiot is Francis"

I sighed. It seems this wouldn't be as hard as I thought. "a pleasure to meet you all. There's a safe room nearby where you can rest. Follow me" as amber and I led them to a room I saw on my way here Zoey spoke up

"Kaida? We saw some writing on the wall of a safe room. Do you know anything about someone called 'the pale goddess?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I opened the door for them "is that what they are calling me?"

"YOU are the pale goddess?"

I nodded "we can talk about that later. It's late and we could all use some rest. I know I could" as amber and I barricaded the door the four began to relax. The safe room was rather big and had quite a few beds. Must be from the store across from it. As well all got ready for bed it seems they trusted me as no one complained about amber sleeping in the same room. Then again amber insisted on sleeping with me rather than be alone. Maybe they figured if she went mad I would give them time to get away?

My last thought of the night as amber curled up beside me was "more people….this will be interesting "…..


End file.
